


Heart in Chains

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Chrollo contemplates the effect of having his heart pierced by Kurapika's chains.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is largely inspired by the second season credits of the original 'Hunter x Hunter' anime. This takes place while Chrollo still has Kurapika's chains around his heart. 
> 
> I don't own 'Hunter x Hunter'. However, sometimes Kurapika and Chrollo take over my imagination in a strange modern half ballet, half battle, filled with plenty of suggestive imagery. :)

Is this the effect of having my heart pierced by chains? Not wanting to yield the chain wielder to anyone else?

I can still see that heart shaped face, as lovely and cold as a shield maiden’s, determined to rip apart the man who violated her. Yes, it was a woman’s rage rippling through it, somehow colder and more elemental than a man’s. It’s hard to believe a boy can manage it. I suppose if one is delicate appearing, pretty, and trying to play with the big boys, the challenge is the same, whether you’re male or female. I’ve faced some of that challenge myself.

I remember feeling Kurapika’s elemental rage in his fists, even though his only blow that truly penetrated was the one his chain made in my heart. His eyes, a beautiful, bloody crimson, glowed as he glared at me. Kurta eyes really are beyond compare. Kurapika’s are the most beautiful I’ve ever seen.

When I slaughtered your clan, how on earth did I manage to miss you? I’ve been wondering that constantly. My troupe left no survivors. Conclusion, you must have been somewhere else when it happened. Your rage at the Phantom Troupe is probably fueled by misplaced guilt.

I’m going to ask you when I see you again, Kurapika. Oh, and I will see you again. Count on it. Hisoka will have his battle to the death first, he’s more than earned it. If I win, though, you and I have a date.

This time, I’ll show you how to truly dance with that chain of yours, my lovely. 

Even if I don’t survive Hisoka, I’m still coming for you. Your eyes will be mine. This time, your friends and mine won’t cut in. We’ll finish our dance together.

Chrollo smiled, his face gentle, as he looked at the yellow grain rustling in the golden sunlight. It was the exact color of Kurapika’s hair.


End file.
